A Message in a Bottle
by Hotaru Vador
Summary: Hotaru writes a letter because she is sad, puts it into a bottle and throws it into the ocean. Yaten finds the message in a bottle, but what if Taru refuses his help...???
1. Preface

Preface to A Message In A Bottle

Dear readers,

This is a story about... well... Yaten and Hotaru and if you don't like that pairing I wouldn't suggest reading any further. 

The idea came to me when I couldn't fall asleep. It's about Yaten finding Hotaru's desperate letter at the beach of a Japanese village. She is studying in America and feels lonely and not accepted.

The reason why I chose California is because it edges at the Pacific Ocean like Japan. So it is understandable how the letter reached the Japanese beach. Besides I guess Hotaru would want to learn English instead of German or any other language.

I wish you fun with reading my story and please look over some misspellings because I'm not a native speaker.

And: I enjoy reviews! J 

Sincerely,

yours Madame Vador


	2. The Letter

"I'm lonely although I'm among people. I'm sad although I'm surrounded by joy each day. I'm one of them although I'm not one of them. I'm peaceful although they are full of hate.

All I long for is love.

Konnichiwa, I'm a girl studying in Santa Monica Elite, Los Angeles. The reason why I write this letter is that I'm desperate.

It has been one year since I came here and at first I thought that it would become better, but it became worse. My classmates first saw me as an alien, now they see through me. I don't know what makes me feel sadder. 

Maybe it's because I'm not from here, maybe it's because of my good grades.

Why don't they see just me?

I won't admit towards my parents what pain I'm going through, never.

Maybe I'm not brave enough, maybe I'm too full of pride.

Search for your love, I remember these phrase and I ask myself if I'll ever find what I'm looking for.

Life is not a pleasure for me, why is there nobody to help me?

Dear reader, don't laugh about these words, since these are the words written by an innocent girl, which has to fight in the honor of the moon. My destiny is to die for you, but would you die for me?"

The handwriting must have been as fragile as the girl which has written it. The paper was a tiny bit wet by the long journey inside the bottle. 

Yaten held the message in his hands and studied it. The nice scent of the salty ocean and of a sweet hand creme filled his nostrils. 

Somehow he felt a bond between the writer of the message in the bottle and himself. He understood her longing for love and her feeling of being lost. During his first stay on earth he experienced the same problems and now he was here again, if not voluntarily.

The words told him that she was honest and not just a crazy fan. She was from Japan and she knew the Three Lights, maybe she was even a soldier from the moon although he couldn't think of which it might be.

Minako wouldn't write such a letter. Nobody of the soldiers would.

Yet he felt a tie to that girl which he couldn't explain by mouth nor by heart and which was stronger than all doubts.


	3. The decision

"You are crazy." Seiya exclaimed. "Maybe I really am, but I need rest and I won't upset Kakyu-hime." Yaten explained. "Do you think Los Angeles will be the best place for relaxing?" "Yeah, different country, different people, different life. I don't feel complete here. Life is passing by and I'm not living it. Maybe America will help me find my way." Seiya regarded his brother and realized that he was completely serious. "If that's what you wish for." Yaten nodded.  
  
********************  
  
"Look, there is the Japanese girl." "She is so slim and pale. Do you think she is suffering from bulimia?" "Yes, maybe she even takes drugs." "Don't all Japanese take drugs?" The two girls giggled.  
  
Hotaru sat at a table in the eating hall- alone. She had heard that conversation and wasn't sure if she should start to cry or be happy about the fact that somebody had taken notice of her. She picked at her food with her fork and stared into eternity. If there was somebody to talk to her, to notice her, to smile at her. The teachers weren't concerned about her, she had good grades, was helpful, maybe a little melancholic, but that depended on her age they said. "Somebody please help me", she whispered.  
  
********************  
  
Seiya went up into Yaten's chamber. His suitcases were packed. Street-lighting filled the room with a sad blue. The moon was hidden behind clouds. The atmosphere matched Seiya's mood. He regarded the last remains of Yaten's utensils. A bottle stood on the desk, next to it lay a letter. And Seiya wouldn't be Seiya if he didn't feel a little curiosity welling up in him. He unfolded the letter and started to read. This was a message in a bottle and it was coming from a girl studying in the USA! So this was the real cause for Yaten's abrupt departure. Seiya grinned all over his face. He wouldn't have expected something so romantic coming from his brother. "What are you doing there?" A clear, high and particularly angry voice asked. "Uhhh..." Seiya turned in an instant and hit the letter behind his back. "I'm just checking if you are not forgetting something." Yaten's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding there?" "Nothing", Seiya chirped. "How come I don't believe you!" Yaten barked and ran around his taller brother to get the letter. "So that's the real reason why you are going to America, right? A girl?" "It's not bout the girl", he shouted still anxious to get the letter from him. "Yeah, sure. Why would you go there then?" "Because I want to go." He jumped up to get the desired object from Seiyas' rised hands. "Give me the letter!" "What if I don't?" The white haired man started to snarl and with a sudden push he had his taller brother down. "Yaten, uh, are you mad?" "No, but you are childish!" However, finally he held the letter his hands, folded it carefully and put it into his bag. Seiya still sat on the floor and eyed his brother suspiciously. "Would you be going to America if you hadn't found that letter?" "No, I wouldn't." "So the girl is responsible for your departure. You can tell me, you know that." "It's not exactly about the girl but about her careful words. She is hurt, lonely and sad. She reminds me a lot of myself." "Consider you are not alone. You have me and Taiki, Kakyu-hime and the other soldiers." "Maybe that's not enough. Maybe I'm longing for somebody else. My heart isn't happy here, do you understand that, Seiya? I'm still looking for the reason why I'm alive. And the more I search for it, the more transient I do feel." "Yaten, I didn't know about these destructive emotions." "And nobody should know about them except you. Please promise me that." "You've got my word." 


	4. The Black Board

Hotaru sat on her bed and watched the stars. They are so far away she thought. Never able to reach or to touch. They see me but why don't they help me? A tear escaped her eye. Life can be so simple if you are like the others. Why am I so different? Suddenly clouds started to cover the stars, the sparkling diamonds of the night disappeared, only the dark cloak of black eternity remained. Hotaru rose from her bed and started for the kitchen to fetch a knife. Her eyes focussed on the long and keen steel in her hands.  
  
******************************  
  
Early in the morning Yaten left the house. His thoughts had gone to nowhere. Seiya thinks I'm leaving for the girl. That's not true. I can't take this country and this people anymore. I'm not feeling like home here, nor on Kinmoku. I'm restless and maybe somebody will bring me peace. Maybe somebody will accept me the way I am. Why do I have to feel like this? At the airport he was hoping that nobody would recognize him. But fandom was passing fast. And the Sailor soldiers wouldn't miss him. He was rude, unkind and pessimistic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
One day later Yaten hung a letter on the black board of Los Angeles Elite. He was hoping the girl would answer. He guessed that they had similar problems and maybe they could help each other.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hotaru walked through the corridors of her school heading for the black board. Maybe there would be some younger students asking for repetitional lessons. Her eyes glided over the large board and suddenly focussed on a handwritten letter. Hi! I found your message in a bottle and your letter touched me. I would appreciate if we could meet somewhere because I think we have similar problems. Maybe we could talk about them. Besides, I'm also from Japan. About the meeting point: Let's say at this black board at six o'clock. Yours Yaten Yaten? Yaten from Japan? Hotaru had only heard this name once in her life. And it was not a very Japanese name. Yaten Kou. Was it really him? Would destiny really send him for her rescue?  
  
She remembered their last encounter more than five years ago. She was a small child- at least to him. He wouldn't recognize her. But she still remembered him. His green eyes and silver hair which made him look so special. Everything about him was special. Maybe destiny would really send him to her. Her wish when the Starlights had left for Kinmoku was to find a real love, just like Haruka and Michiru. Today she understood the meaning of her old wish and maybe it would come true now.  
  
****************************************** 


	5. The talk, the lie, the escape

It was 5:50 p.m. when Yaten arrived at the black board.  
  
Let's see if she is as early as me. There is nobody here except me so she will recognize me quite easily. At least I hope she will.  
  
He turned around and looked in each direction if there was already somebody showing up. To his dislike nobody could be seen or heard. Maybe she hasn't seen it yet or maybe she doesn't want to talk to someone. But I hope that she will show up.  
  
Hotaru was standing around a corner and didn't know if she should step out of the shadow. She had stood before the mirror for quite some time to figure out what to wear, yet her mind had told her that this wasn't a date. What did her heart say?  
  
She peaked around to see Yaten standing there- the Yaten she had expected. From all she could see he was wearing his typical blue suit and his silver hair was tied up.  
  
He was standing there nervously and looked at his watch.  
  
Then Hotaru leaned back against the wall. Should she come out or not? Suddenly she had to sneeze. Before she could get away she heard steps coming closer. "Hey! What are you doin' here?" Yaten asked angrily.  
  
"Uh...I was waiting."  
  
"Waiting, eh? What for?"  
  
"For some guy. I'm waiting for some guy." She smiled.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Is that of your business?"  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm waiting for a girl. I wrote the letter on the black board for her. Wait- you are from Japan, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am and I guess you are Yaten, right?"  
  
"Yes. You wrote that message in a bottle, didn't you? I'm glad I found you."  
  
"Why? I don't know you and you don't know me."  
  
"True. Besides, what's your name?"  
  
"Hotaru", she whispered, "my name is Hotaru."  
  
He really doesn't remember me. "So you are really the girl from the letter. Did you already have supper today?"  
  
"No, I didn't." "Alright, then you are invited. I guess I behaved sort of rude at the beginning but it has nothing to do with you."  
  
An invitation for dinner from Yaten? I should not tell Minako about this.  
  
"It's not entirely your fault. I could have come out a little earlier."  
  
They walked out of the school building side by side and started chit- chatting about everything. Finally they sat in a quiet, charming restaurant and continued their talk. A candle burned on the table and slow romantic music played. They didn't discuss very important things but their likes and dislikes.  
  
"Oh, I hate sports. All this sweating and exhaustion"; Yaten complained.  
  
"I'm not a great fan of sports either, but playing tennis or golf is sorta cool."  
  
"You do golfing? Can you show me some day?"  
  
"Yes, no problem. Now let's talk a bit about you. What do you do the whole day? What's your hobby?"  
  
"Well, I'm a great fan of arts and photography. Maybe you could be my model."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "But-"  
  
"No but. It's fun to take pictures and you'll be surprised, trust me."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Don't be so unsure about yourself. Now, what do you do the whole day?"  
  
"Well, I collect lamps and read."  
  
"Nobody there to talk to?"  
  
"No. I was thinking about buying a cat. You can't talk to it, but at least there is somebody there for you."  
  
"True, I love cats. There are no beings on earth so graceful and charming like cats."  
  
How can you say something like that since you are not from earth?  
  
"I heard that somebody does rise cats in bottles. Sounds like torture, doesn't it?"  
  
"In bottles you say? That's more than torture! Who's that honk?"  
  
"Just saw it on the internet, I don't think it's right." Hotaru looked to the bottom of her tea. "Cats are weak, warm and adorable."  
  
A silence followed.  
  
"Hm, maybe it is time to ask", she started slowly, "but where did you find my letter?"  
  
Yaten gulped. He had expected this question, yet he was not prepared for it and thought for a moment. Maybe a moment too long.  
  
"Uh, I found it in Canada, somewhere close to Vancouver." (Author's note: Imagine Yaten having no idea about geology.)  
  
"Oh, and where are you from? I mean you said you're from Japan, but Yaten doesn't sound very Japanese." Taru, her mind warned, quit playing these games.  
  
"I'm from a northern part of Japan. And you, where are you from?" She wrote 'search for your love' in her letter but pretends that she doesn't know me. That's quite strange or did I change that much?  
  
"I'm from Tokyo. Y-you don't have to answer that question, but why did you come here?"  
  
"Uh- I think it was mainly for you. Your letter was full of emotions and pleas. It did sound like a cry for help. Well, here I am." He smiled. You know that's not true, you damn liar, his mind screamed. She's such a nice girl, tell her the truth!  
  
Hotaru was speachless. "I'll go for the ladie's room, I'll be right back." With that she left to fresh herself up a bit.  
  
In the meantime Yaten sat at the table and tried to put his feelings in order. He had lied to the girl as he lied to himself. She was so sweet and innocent, yet there was something about her. Those large purple diamonds held more passion than he could describe and than she was aware of. A smile enlightened her face like the sun rising over a snowy mountain. Her lips had the colour of freshly picked strawberries ready to taste. And yet she seemed so innocent. Her character was as dark as her ebony hair and as light as her ivory skin.  
  
His thought were interrupted by his mobile phone ringing.  
  
"Kou?"  
  
"Hi, here's Seiya, the other Kou. How are doing?"  
  
"Good, thanks."  
  
Hotaru returned from the ladie's room when she heard Yaten was talking to somebody, actually towards his mobile. Michiru-mama had told her that it was unkind to spy, but this time it was an excaption.  
  
"I told you I'm not here for her, no matter how smart she is. I'm here because I want to start over, okay? We'll talk later, bye."  
  
He sat quite a time and waited for Hotaru but she didn't show up. Finally he ordered the waiter to come to him.  
  
"I'm waiting for my friend, she didn't come back from the ladie's room, could you please have a look?"  
  
"Do you mean the raven haired Japanese girl?"  
  
"Yes, what's about her?"  
  
"Oh, she payed for her tea and meal and left."  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"I guess 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Alright." Yaten rose in a hurry, handed the waiter 20 bucks and left the restaurant.  
  
Outside he ran in every direction in order to find her somewhere, but failed.  
  
She must have overheard my conversation with Seiya. How do I find her now? 


	6. Will you find me?

Author's note: Thanks to all those nice reviews! I'm glad I actually wrote a Yaten/Taru story which gets more than three reviews.;) Sorry it took me so long to update, but somehow I didn't find the time to write. I hope that time is over now, so you get at least one chapter per week. And: I have started writing a new story bout Yaten and Hotaru. The devil is after her cause he wants her as the mother of his unborn child. Should I write it? Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee let me know! Arigatou to all of you!  
  
'Nough talkin', here comes the new chapta! ENJOY!  
Hotaru sat on her bed and cried silent tears. How could she have been so stupid to think that Yaten would really care for her? How?  
  
Another tear hit her bare arm. Scars were all over it, scars she had given herself to find out if she was really alive. Her hot blood mixed with the salty tear and rolled down her arm.  
  
For one evening she had forgotten about all her problems and had hoped that somebody would really care for her. But why should somebody care for her? A small, quiet, ugly girl, which didn't possess enough strength to escape her destiny?  
  
Maybe she should use the knife not only to her arms but also to her heart?  
  
Nobody would realize that she was missing.  
  
Was it really the burden of Saturn to live life all alone? How had she managed to survive for so long? Should she go back to Japan, to Ruka, Michi and Suna?  
  
No, they would think she was weak. Suna knew everything, she would be watching her now, but why didn't she interfere?  
  
"Suna-mama, why don't you help me?"  
  
Another wave of pain hit her. Salty rivers ran down her delicate face and she just gave into it. "Damn you, Yaten!" She whispered.  
  
I'm not here for her, the words echoed in her ears. He had lied to her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
One day later Yaten was still trying to figure out how to find her. No matter what it would cost. So he ran to her school and asked at the reception.  
  
"Hi. I'm looking for a Japanese girl, her name is Hotaru. Could you please help me with that?" "Do you have her full name?" The lady asked.  
  
"I'm afraid no."  
  
"Then I can't help you."  
  
"Why not? It's urgent." Yaten's bad character shown through.  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, no."  
  
"Why?" He barked.  
  
"Because we protect the anonymity of our students. That's why. Would you please leave now?"  
  
"No. You see, I need her address. N-E-E-D."  
  
"Haven't you read the 'graduate'? A good piece of work and it might help you understand my position. Now leave, please. There are other persons in the row."  
  
He leaned over to her and got very close. "Am I talking Japanese, baka? I wanna have that stupid address right now! You just need to type in her given name! Too stupid for that?"  
  
With that the lady pushed a button under her desk and two guards approached. Yaten realized too late what was going on and had to be carried out of the school building.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
That didn't go unnoticed by a curious Hotaru who had left her classroom with her schoolmates in order to find out where that noise was coming from and saw that actually Yaten had been taken out of the building.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I must warn you that if you consider going into this building again, the police of Santa Monica will take care of you." Guard No.1 said to a very tensed Yaten.  
  
The white haired man looked up at the tall blonde man and murmured "I understand."  
  
With that he left.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So, just add the -24 from the right side to the 30 on the left side and you get the total amount of x", Hotaru explained to the younger girl.  
  
"Oh, that's simple! Why didn't I understand that earlier? Thank you Miss Hotaru."  
  
She smiled. "You are welcome. You know Miranda, girls always have problems with math."  
  
"Did you too?"  
  
"Yes, but I had a good teacher."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"That was my dad."  
  
"Oh, my dad never has time for me. Besides, why do you wear long sleeves, it's so hot outside."  
  
"Oh, I have always been freezing." Suddenly a horn could be heard.  
  
"That's your mom. See you the next time." "Yes, bye, Miss Hotaru."  
  
The little girl left and Hotaru started to clean up when she heard it ringing at her door.  
  
Since her entrance door is next to her balcony she decided to have a look from it who was ringing.  
  
"Miranda, have you forg-" She stopped her speech when she saw a white- haired man standing outside. Yaten. 


	7. The Balcony Scene

Sorry folks, it took me once again so long to update and sorry for the short chapter, but I'm quite occupied with school. Sorry.  
  
@ saturnmoosey: please, I don't want to be responsible for that.(  
  
@ Seishi Sairensuno: I'm keeping it up. Just lack the time to write. looks sad  
  
@ Natsumi: ^_^ thx!!!!  
  
@ Static Wolf: I love you folks!  
  
@ Angel: I do feel with you. My thoughts are with you during this horrible time. I know that feeling.  
She was way too stunned to speak and he just smiled- to himself she guessed.  
  
"Gonna let me in, will ya?" He called. Hotaru just shook her head and was about to get into the house again.  
  
Just leave him standing there, you little baka Taru! Wasn't a person taking notice of you everything you wished for?  
  
"Hey, Hotaru, wait. Why are you so mad with me?"  
  
Ouch, quite the wrong way.  
  
"Why I'm mad with you? How dare you even ask that question!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You lied to me! And what I despise the most are the likes of you! Ruka- papa was completely right! She told me never to be unkind and listen to other people's telephone talk, but this time I'm glad I was unkind! Baka!"  
  
Ruka? Haruka?  
  
"Listen. I didn't want to lie to you." Maybe I even lied to Seiya.  
  
"I see. I would advise you to leave now!"  
  
"No. I'm not. I'd like to talk to you in private. I regret my mistake, Taru- san. I know everything you want is someone you can talk to."  
  
When she still made no with her head, some nerves of Yaten's went overstretched.  
  
"Who do you think you are lil' firefly? I came here the full way from Japan in order to find you, the delicate girl which uses such a nice-smelling hand-crème, which carries such pain within her heart, which only wants to be protected, but does everything to shut herself out. What a wimp you are! And you also lied! I know you did! In your letter you said 'Search for your love', and now you pretend you don't know me? I'm a member of the ThreeLights, baka!  
  
You are your biggest problem!"  
  
Hotaru stared at a pair of very angry green eyes, while her own violet ones seemed to get wetter by each passing second.  
  
"I don't know how Kakyu-hime, Seiya-kun or Taiki-kun can take you all the time!"  
  
With that she ran back into her house.  
  
Yaten stood quite puzzled before her door and watched the spot she had just been standing. Damn, I went too far. How can she know me? And Kakyu-hime? Is she.? Yes, she must be a sailor soldier. Hotaru. firefly, I have never seen her out of her fuku. Was Hotaru really that deadly guardian of life, soldier of death? He had felt her die why her star seed was taken. How could he have been so stupid and didn't realize that it was her?  
  
He once again looked up to her balcony and then did something he would have never guessed he would do. He tried to climb up. 


	8. Will you really hurt me again?

Yaten saw her standing in the midst of the room with her hands to her face.  
  
Slowly he opened the door and got in.  
  
When Hotaru heard the sound she swung around and stared at him with wet eyes.  
  
She didn't move, her eyes kept focused on him with the same pleadingly look.  
  
"Why don't you leave? Don't you think you have hurt me enough?"  
  
"Please, just let me explain. You always keep running away from me."  
  
"Yes, I do that for a reason! I never thought Ruka was right with what she had told me about you, but I fear she was correct."  
  
"Haruka Tenoh? So you are really Sailor Saturn?"  
  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me who you were right from the start? You did know who I was!"  
  
Hotaru just stared at him, her look a little softer now. "You don't understand, do you? If I had told you right from the start who I was, would you have even listened to me?"  
  
Now it was him who stared at her intently. She seemed to be so young, but yet so wise. Her eyes were so calm and yet so full of life.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I wouldn't have listened to you, although I have never really worked with you on our first stay on earth." He stopped when he realized how arrogant he sounded. "However, I would have loved fighting with you since you are not like the other soldiers."  
  
"Oh, quite a compliment coming from you. Maybe I should mark that in my calendar."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic, will you! I've come here for a reason. I'm not quite sure what it is. I don't know if I lied to you or if I lied to Seiya on the phone. I know I sound completely crazy. Your letter touched me so much and reminded me so much on myself. You seem to search for something that you don't find. With me it's the same. Maybe, maybe we can help each other."  
  
"Yaten." she whispered. "Maybe there is still hope for us. But do you really think that a simple and sad girl like me is able to help you?"  
  
Their eyes met again and he moved closer to her, taking her hand in his. "First of all, you are not simple. You are special, even if I am the only one taking notice of that. You have a very special light that engulfs you. And- somehow I'm happy I'm the only one realizing that. And you are not sad, maybe on the outside, but your eyes show so much life and fire." With that he kissed her tender hand.  
  
Hotaru's heart started to beat faster. She wondered if he didn't hear that. Her mouth opened lightly and she searched for words. Everything in her head started to spin and she was so very confused. On the one hand he was a complete jerk, on the other hand he was so nice.  
  
Then she did something he would never have suspected. She pulled him down to her and kissed him softly. 


	9. The chase of love

"What was that for?" He asked quite puzzled.  
  
Hotaru stared to the ground and couldn't bare looking into his eyes. What had taken her to kiss him? She closed her eyes to memorize the moment. It was so nice to feel his lips on hers, a few seconds of shared tenderness.  
  
"I'm sorry." she babbled.  
  
"What for, Ru?" (I guess I found a new nick for Hotaru: Ru.*G*)  
  
"I-I obtain no right to kiss you."  
  
He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. To his surprise her cheeks shone in a deep red. "You are so brave, lil' firefly. With this I give you the right to kiss me whenever you feel the need to."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened when she heard his words. What was he about to do?  
  
Without another word her leaned down and kissed her passionately. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted to stay in this sweet embrace, wanted to feel his body close to hers. Time stopped for both.  
  
After several moments Hotaru opened her eyes. No, this wasn't a dream, it was reality, but she had still problems with realizing it. His emerald pools peered into her.  
  
"You are a mystery to me, know that, Ru?"  
  
"Oh, so you are to me, Ten. I remember wanting you since your stay on earth. However, I was way too small and too young to get your attention, I guess."  
  
"Yes, you were a child. Haruka would have killed me. And the only woman on my mind was our princess."  
  
"I'd say that Haruka would kill you now, too." Both giggled. "There's one thing, Ten-chan. How have you been able to find me here? The waitress in my school didn't give you my address, did she?"  
  
"You have seen that? Oh you. and you didn't interfere?"  
  
"No" , she said like a teacher, "remember, you had hurt me."  
  
"Alright. I found you when I studied the whole telephone book available in a telephone cell."  
  
"You are making fun of me!"  
  
"Never! It's the truth!"  
  
"Of course. You study a whole book to find me.Sounds like stolen from a mushy soap opera."  
  
"I'm not mushy! Do you really think I'd lie to you twice?"  
  
"No, but it's still very, very mushy!" She teased.  
  
"Oh you.I gonna get ya!"  
  
Hotaru freed herself from his embrace and started running through her rooms. They ran through the kitchen, the cleaning room, but Hotaru had a clear home bonus.  
  
"Wait until I get you into my fingers!" Yaten teased.  
  
"What will you do then?" An exhausted Hotaru questioned.  
  
Inside her bedroom there was no way out.  
  
"Seems like I got ya!" Hotaru tried to climb over her bed to get away, but he caught her half-way and tracked her down. Both breathed for air and were very exhausted. (Remember: Both hate sports.) "What are you gonna do with me now?" she asked, pretending to be scared. "Let's see what we do with pretty little girls." Suddenly he spotted a scar on her arm. "Ru, what's that scar coming from?" She realized that her left sleeve had worked up and displayed some of the scars she had given herself. "Ru, please answer my question!"  
  
When she still kept silent, he moved the sleeve up to her elbow. "Who has done that to you? Who has tortured you like that?"  
  
"Ten, it was me." She whispered.  
  
"You? But why." he stopped in midst-sentence and stared at her. He was speechless.  
  
"It must be hard for you to understand why I have done that, but trust me, sometimes I don't know myself. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to kill me in a fast way."  
  
"Why would you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"Why? I had hoped that at least you would understand. You also said that you are lonely, that nobody accepts you the way you are. I wanted to know if I'm still alive. If I feel the pain, I am alive, right?"  
  
"Oh Ru!" He took her in his arms and tried to calm her down, to ease her pain. Maybe her situation was even worse than his was and now he understood why she wouldn't talk to him. He felt her hot tears on his arm when he held her close in an embrace. Then he started to whisper sweet things into her ear to soothe and comfort her.  
  
In the sky of the dark night the planets Saturn and Uranus formed a line together with the planet of love, Venus.  
  
(remember: Hotaru is a Capricorn, her planet is Saturn, and Yaten is an Aquarius, his planet is Uranus.)  
  
Well, this is not the end, of course, even if it may seem as the end. I'm thinking about some new enemy for the Sailors which will force them to get back together. Or Haruka and Michiru are coming over to Hotaru for a surprise visit. let's see. 


	10. Surprise

Sorry Folks for the late update, but I actually had no time, no ideas and was pretty depressed. Honestly said I have no real idea for this story to continue, but let's see where it gets.  
  
Hey, Angel of Halo, what's up with you? No more Y/H at the moment.? I want to say HELLO to all those Yaten/Hotaru writers out there. I want more!  
  
And finally: THANKS to everybody who did a review on my story *author hugs everybody* Note: Author is in a very mushy mood at the moment. (  
  
On with the story.  
  
Yaten and Hotaru happen to be a pair for a six weeks. She has decided to go on studying and he is still looking for a job. "I'll never find a good occupation here. It just sucks. I want to earn some bucks." Yaten complained. Hotaru who had rested her head on his shoulder and who seemed to be sleeping opened her eyes and gave him an amused look. "Bucks? How long have you been here?" "Maybe it's time to get back to Japan. I have never thought I'd ever miss that country so much."  
  
(Author's note: Dear people living in the USA, please don't feel offended!)  
  
"Koi, we had that discussion over and over. please, I want to learn English and that's the best place here. At least it's not so far away from Japan. And you could always come and visit me." "Now you're mean! Of course I want to stay with you. But this just isn't the best place for me. I'd appreciate if we move to Japan." "Because of Seiya and Taiki? Ever thought about Haruka and Michiru?" "You haven't told them, have you?" "No", she whispered. "Imagine the look on their faces. I don't know which one of us they would kill first." "Nah, they wouldn't kill you, you are their princess, maybe they'd send you to a monastery." "Try to guess where they would send you, you Casanova!" "You think I'm a Casanova?" She nodded with a hidden grin behind her lips. "I could say that you seduced me." "They will never trust you, Starlight!" "That might be correct!" Yaten who had be sitting quietly on the large couch now jumped up and started to tickle his girlfriend in her most sensible spots. "Stop it! I'm ticklish! That's unfair! YAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEENNNNNNN!" "That's for calling me a Starlight!" "But that's what you are! Now stop!" "Or what?" She tried to tickle him, too, but failed badly. "You'll have to sleep on the couch if you don't stop immediately!" "Uh, I'm frightened! What's the next idea you are going to come up with?" Hotaru just didn't know what to do to get him from tickling her, then one idea hit her mind. With a quick movement she swung her legs around his waist and pulled his body down to hers, laid her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. There was really no way for him to escape...  
  
"Do you think she'll enjoy our visit?" "Of course Michiru, she must be very bored. At least she is totally alone. She'll be very pleased to get some visitors." "Yes, she will be very shocked to find us in her flat, since she doesn't know we have a key."  
  
The lovers lay in their bed, she rested on his body so that he could feel her satin-like skin on his. Their lips only parted to get some air into their lungs. She shivered a little since it was the first time they had ever gone this far. Drops of sweat ran down the sides of her face, her heart was nearly jumping out and everything was spinning around. Yet it was the most beautiful moment she had ever experienced. She could feel his hands gliding over the curves of her body, stopping here and there to massage some spots and then making their way down further. The scent of his sweet sweat filled her nostrils and told her that he was as nervous as she was.  
  
"I was so glad that I could leave Japan and all those stupid Starlights. At least we didn't have to meet Yaten. What a luck he stayed on Kinmoku this time. I couldn't have stood seeing him." "Oh Haruka, Seiya and Taiki were nice this time. And I have the feeling Suna has somewhat fallen for Taiki." Haruka shot Michiru a very shocked glare. "You are joking, aren't you?" "No, not at all. And they would make a cute couple. After all he is the first man who is not smaller than her. That's a problem, you know?" "Maybe, but why Taiki? He's one of those damn Lights!" "You're acting as if Suna was your daughter." "I know she is not but still I don't like the idea." "Maybe Taru-chan also has a boyfriend by now?" "She would have told us, don't you think?" "Maybe she was scared. She knows that you have very high expectations when it comes to her boyfriend." "As long as it is not a Starlight, I'll say nothing against him."  
  
"Koi?" she whispered, while her head rested on his breast and was slowly going up and down with his breathing. "Yes?" he responded. His hand dove through her hair. "Will this ever stop?" "No, we'll stay together- forever." I have never felt so complete in my life. Nobody will take you from me. "I love you." "I love you too, Ru." He saw her close her eyes when a smile played on her lips. I will love you forever- until the end of time.  
  
Haruka's yellow Ferrari stopped before Hotaru's house. Some moments later a key could be heard in the lock turning around and opening the front door. The steady ticking of a clock was the only audible thing in the living room, moonlight filled it with a silver shine. The smell from Hotaru's last cooking touched Haruka's and Michiru's nostrils. Everything was tidy as they had expected it to be. On tip-toes they went to the bed room, opened the door a spot to find the switch. "Surprise!!!!" They shouted in unison before their jaws dropped down. 


End file.
